Conventional plastic fiber printers, such as 3D printers, extrude melted liquid form plastic as plastic wires from an exporting end of a heating tube into a preset shape. The liquid plastic wires are formed by melting plastic filament inside a feed screw heated by the heating tube.
Conventional plastic wire printers are operated with feed screws, which squeeze the melted plastic filament to be ejected from the exporting end located at the bottom of the heating tube. The widths of the plastic wires usually range from 0.5 mm to 1.0 mm, which are not fine enough to form products with nanofibers. Also, the plastic fibers exported from the bottom of the heating tube are not suitable for making fabrics or filters.
Currently, to increase the fineness of plastic wires produced from 3D printers, several improvements have been applied. Those improvements may, for instance, include adjustment of the types of plastic materials, the heating temperature, the pore diameter of the exporting end, and the like to reduce the sizes of the plastic fiber from 3D printers. However, these adjustments are not good enough for producing fabrics or shaped products by nano scale wires.